1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a free-standing supportability.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are equipped with a video playing function. Due to their small size, a portable electronic device cannot be stably stood upright on a flat surface. Therefore, it is difficult to watch video images. In such case, users need to hold a portable electronic device in their hands to watch video image. However, the video image may shake and become blurry when users manually hold the portable electronic device. In addition, users may become tired if they are holding a portable electronic device for a long time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.